


You Were Meant For Me

by Starkindler



Series: House of Fire BDSM AU [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Flogging, M/M, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkindler/pseuds/Starkindler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Grace and the three spend the weekend together; at the same time, Danny agrees to something he thought might never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Meant For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is the second story in my BDSM Universe, House of Fire. It takes place directly after [Breathing Life Into a Stone](http://www.sylumclan.com/Grissom/Wordpress/?p=242) on my website, or alternately on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504841). 
> 
> Artwork for this story created by mella68 and can be found [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/662894).
> 
> Much thanks to Kerry for the beta on this!

The room was bright when Steve finally woke. After they'd come to the house, he and Danny had shared a shower, which had led to him fucking Danny against the tile, Danny's legs wrapped around his waist. Then they'd dried off and got dressed – Danny had to run back out to the truck to get Steve's bag, which he'd forgot to bring in – and then they'd climbed into Danny's decadent California King and made out like a couple of teenagers for about fifteen minutes before finally winding down to sleep.

 

He rubbed the tip of his nose against the nape of Danny's neck and breathed in the scent of warm skin and coconut shower gel. A light giggle erupted from close by and his eyes snapped open to see a young girl staring at him from over Danny's shoulder. "Hi," he said, extremely glad Danny insisted on them wearing clothes last night.

 

"Hi. I'm Grace. What's your name?" she asked him as she climbed onto the bed.

 

"I'm Steve. I'm, uh..." He stopped himself, unable to think of exactly what it is he should say to her concerning who he was.

 

"Are you Danno's new boyfriend?" she asked.

 

"Yes, he is, Monkey," Danny said sleepily, reaching out to ruffle his daughter's hair. "I also work with him, so you're going to see him around a lot, okay?"

 

"Yeah," Grace said, leaning over to peck Danny on the cheek. "I'm hungry, and I don't wanna be late for school."

 

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute," Danny said, watching with a smile as she bounded out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 

"She's a cute kid," Steve said, rolling onto his back and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over when Danny turned to face him. "So, your boyfriend, huh?" he said, smiling.

 

"You got a better way of explaining you to an nine-year-old on little sleep and no caffeine?" Danny asked as he reached out and spread his hand across Steve's bare chest. "Besides, it's not like it's not true.”

 

Steve leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to Danny's lips. "We better get out of bed. We still have to go to work, and Grace has school."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Danny sat up reluctantly and then made a face when Steve practically bounded out of the bed and exchanged shorts for a pair of cargo pants and pulled on a shirt. "You're one of those? Really?" Danny muttered, but he smiled when Steve looked at him and raised his eyebrows in question. "You're very chipper in the mornings," he added by way of explanation.

 

Steve came around the bed and pushed Danny back down gently, and then hovered over him. "One, I've always been a morning person. Two, I've trained myself to get by on little sleep, so I only need an hour or two on occasion, when I'm not suffering from longer-term sleep deprivation. And three, I think after last night, I have very good reasons for being 'chipper' this morning."

 

Danny laughed and wrapped his hands around Steve's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Good to know. Now, go downstairs and face the music with Grace. I gotta do something about this hair and get dressed before we leave."

 

Steve grinned and rubbed his hand over Danny's fluffy hair. “You really, really do.”

 

Danny pushed his hand off and snorted. “Go away before I try to coerce you into something we so don't have time for.”

 

Steve chuckled and leaned down for another kiss, and then headed out the door as Danny got up. He quickly went downstairs, slowing when he entered the kitchen, where he found Grace on one of the bar stools that lined one side of the island. “So, what did you want for breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes and bacon, and fresh-squeezed orange juice,” Grace said without hesitation.

 

“I think we can do that,” Steve said, “if you help me out with where everything is.”

 

Grace slid off the stool and pulled out the mixing bowl, griddle, skillet, and juicer while Steve pulled out everything he needed to make pancakes from scratch. “You want chocolate chips in the pancakes?” he asked, pulling out a partially filled bag of chips.

 

“Sure,” Grace said, plugging in the juicer. Then she pulled the bag of oranges out of the refrigerator and took them to her seat, where she began to peel them with an orange peeler. “So, did you and Danno have fun last night?”

 

It took everything in Steve not to choke on his tongue at the innocent question. “Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Your dad is a great guy.”

 

“I know,” Grace said, so matter-of-fact that Steve couldn't help but grin. “He really likes you, you know.”

 

“You think so?” Steve asked as he measured out milk for the batter.

 

Grace nodded. “Yeah. He talked about you this week, when he told me about his new job. And he brought you home. Usually when he has dates, I don't get to meet them. Danno says I'm too special to share with just anyone.”

 

Steve felt his face heat with the pleasure he felt at that statement. “I would have to agree with him on that.” Steve looked her in the eye. “I really like Danno too, you know.”

 

“Yeah. So you're gonna stick around for awhile?” she asked, looking at him from under her lashes.

 

Steve wasn't fooled by the shy bit for a moment. He knew he was going to be in for a world of hurt from this kid if he hurt Danny. Luckily that was the very last thing on his mind. “Sure am. As long as he'll have me.”

 

He was rewarded with a bright smile. “Good. Danno's been lonely. I'm glad he found you.”

 

“Not half as glad as I am that I found him,” Steve said softly, and then he cleared his throat. “Okay, let me put the bacon on, and then I'll get to the pancakes.”

 

~*~

 

It took Danny longer than he wanted to get his hair tamed, but he finally managed to will it into submission with his not-so-tender mercies. Then he got dressed, pausing for a moment or two to take in the light marks on his back via the large bathroom mirror. By the time he was done and headed down the stairs, he still hadn't managed to wipe the smile off his face.

 

He could hear deep, resonant laughter and light airy giggles coming from the kitchen. It warmed his heart more than he could say to see Steve and Grace sitting at the island, at ease with one another and engaging in friendly conversation. Any trepidation at how Grace was going to take to Steve flew completely out the window, and the last bit of tension in him relaxed.

 

“Hey, Danno!” Grace said, excitement flashing in her eyes as he slid into the seat next to her. “Can Uncle Steve come with us this weekend?” He'd told her about the weekend at the Kahala Hotel, and he'd nearly passed out from the stranglehold Grace had on him when she'd thrown her arms around his neck. Clearly Steve hadn't told her he'd already wormed his way into an invitation the night before.

 

“Yeah, Monkey, he can come with us,” Danny said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the high-five the two gave each other. “So, breakfast?” he asked, looking at Steve expectantly.

 

Steve gave him an indulgent smile and said, “Bacon is almost done, and I am about to put the first pancakes on the griddle.”

 

Steve turned around to do just that, and Danny glanced over at Grace, who have him a bright smile and two thumbs up before schooling her features as Steve turned back toward them and watched them curiously. “Anything exciting going on in school today?” Steve asked her.

 

Grace shook her head. “Have a spelling test and a math quiz today, but I'm ready for those,” she said and then sipped her orange juice.

 

“My Gracie is a most excellent speller, just like her father,” Danny said with a grin. “She's already better at math than I am, though.”

 

Grace grinned at him and then turned back to Steve. “We're going to the zoo next Friday, though.”

 

“That should be fun,” Steve said. “You been before?”

 

Grace nodded. “Yeah, me and Danno went one weekend after we got here and have been a few more times since then. Melissa, she's this girl that just moved here last week, she hasn't gone yet, so she's really excited about seeing the animals. She's from a small town and says she's never been to a zoo. The rest of us are just happy we don't have classwork all day. ”

 

Steve moved back to the griddle to flip the pancakes over as he grinned. “Well, I'm sure everyone will have a good time, then.”

 

“What are you guys going to be doing today?” Grace asked him after a few moments of quiet.

 

Steve shrugged. “Nothing exciting at all. Paperwork and still moving equipment around. We probably won't get anything interesting to do until next week. I think the governor is being nice about not making us take cases until we can actually function. The office is still somewhat of a mess.”

 

“We'll be picking you up directly after school, unless something comes up,” Danny told her as he watched Steve scoop pancakes off the griddle and then pour more batter. “Have you packed your bag?”

 

Grace nodded. “Last night before bed. It's in the closet by the front door.” She grinned at Steve when he slid a plate with two pancakes on it in front of her. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome,” Steve said, sliding another plate with three on it in front of Danny, and then served up the bacon on another plate. It was sitting on top of a paper towel to soak up the little bit of grease left, and it was still sizzling. “Eat up and then go and get packed up. We can swing by my hotel and get mine during lunch.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Danny said, picking up his fork and grinning at the flash of emotion in Steve's eyes. Having him around was going to be a lot of fun.

 

~*~

 

“Chin, my man!” Danny said, seeing the sub leaning over the table that was actually a computer, poking at something or other. He wasn't sure exactly how the thing worked, but it was pretty cool. Besides, he didn't have to know <i> _how </i>_ it worked so long as he could use it without blowing the damned thing up. “Ready for the weekend?” he asked, checking out the sub's ass in the process.

 

Chin looked up at him and grinned, the look in his eyes telling Danny that Chin knew exactly what he'd been doing. “Yeah. Kono's dragging me to the beach to go surfing tomorrow, and I plan on going fishing Sunday morning, maybe grilling my catch on Sunday evening. You got any big plans?”

 

Danny felt his face heat up lightly, a fact which annoyed him to no end. “Yeah, Grace, Steve and I are going to spend the weekend at the Kahala Hotel. Steve bought Grace passes for swimming with dolphins and sprang for a hotel room. Grace wants him to go with us.”

 

Chin's eyebrows rose. “Yeah, I'm sure you put up a really good fight about that one. So, how did the date go last night?” he asked as he grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him into his office, where he had a box of coco puffs sitting on the desk, along with two large cups of coffee. “Details, man. I want details.”

 

Chuckling, Danny sat down and helped himself to one of the puffs and then sat back. “In a word? Perfect,” he said, pulling off a piece of the pastry and popping it into his mouth. “He took me to this little Italian place for dinner...I don't know the name of it, but it had some of the best food I've ever tasted. Then we went to a club and did a little foreplay masquerading as dancing, and then we went to my apartment for a little play time.”

 

“Oh, come on, you can't stop there,” Chin said, reclining back in his own seat and propping his feet up on the desk. “How was he? Do you guys have a good dynamic mesh?” Then he bit down on the puff he had in his hand, eating half of it in one bite. "Was he as good a fuck as I think he'd be?"

 

Danny chuckled and nodded. “Oh yeah, we do. I haven't been taken down like that in...God, I really don't even remember what the last time was, but it was before my marriage. I'm not a masochist, but I like playing with a flogger sometimes, and he wielded that thing like a pro. He's a <i> _Bellevue </i>_ Master. And let me tell you, he fucks like it was the sole purpose for which he was put on this planet. The man can go for hours...but then again, so can I.”

 

“Mmm, sounds like you guys connected well last night,” Chin mused. “What time did you get home?”

 

“It was after three. He, uh, spent what was left of the night and then cooked breakfast this morning for me and Grace,” Danny said, and he just knew he had a dopey grin on his face.

 

Chin chuckled. “<i> _Really </i>_ connected then. Think you might keep him?”

 

Sighing, Danny nodded. “Yeah, if we can agree on getting a sub. I went for a long time ignoring part of my dynamic because I loved my wife. I don't want to ignore part of myself again, and I do have dominant needs that he can't take care of himself. The man does not have a submissive bone in his body.”

 

“I've seen the way he's looked at you the last few days, Danny,” Chin said, dropping his feet and leaning forward, his expression going serious. “I think that man will give you anything you want if he gets to keep you. That man staring at us through the glass there is completely smitten with you.”

 

Danny turned to see Steve watching them with an amused and yet decidedly goofy expression on his face. He waved and then turned back to Chin. “Yeah, I've got it so bad.”

 

Chin laughed and reached for another coco puff. “You really, really do, brah. And he's not any better.”

 

~*~

 

"Whatcha looking at, Bossman?" Kono said, strolling into the central area. Peering through the window, she saw Danny and her cousin talking animatedly while munching on coco puffs. "Oh...I should have known," she said, nudging him with her arm and grinning at him when he looked down at her. "I take it you had a good time last night."

 

Steve walked away from the window to give Danny and Chin their privacy and slouched in one of the chairs nearby, Kono taking the one next to him. "Good does not even begin to describe it." He sighed. "Tell me, Kono, am I crazy for wanting to collar him after one date?"

 

Kono stared at him, a serious expression on her face. "Completely insane." Then she grinned. "Nah, man. My mother collared my father after just one date, and they've been together since. Sometimes, it just clicks, and it's just that simple. Not that their relationship has always been easy, and you two have to deal with that whole him being a Switch thing, but I think you've got good instincts, from what I've seen of you. Him too. If you guys feel that strongly that it's going to work, then I say go for it."

 

Steve smiled at her. "Thanks, Kono. What about you? Anyone caught your eye?"

 

Kono shook her head and leaned her head back against the wall. "Nah, brah. I have my Master status from <i> _Lokelani </i>_, but I'm having way too much playing the field right now." She turned her head slightly to look at him. "But who knows. I may find someone that clicks, just like you and Danny did. Until then, I'm content with a little play time when I want it, and maybe a temporary contract now and again."

 

Steve chuckled. "You remind me of my friend Catherine. She's a Domme I've served with before, and we've kept in touch. She hasn't settled down with anyone, and we've played together on occasion with a sub or two. She's always content to play a little catch and release with subs, not really looking for anything long-term at the moment."

 

"Sounds like a woman after my own heart. We gonna get to meet her sometime?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah, when she makes it back to Pearl, I'll have her over for dinner and everyone can come and meet her." Then he looked back toward Chin's office. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

 

Kono snorted. "Probably comparing stories about the Doms they've had," she replied. "Chin had a few before the last Domme he was with collared him. That whole situation was a complete clusterfuck, and if I ever set eyes on her again...I think ripping off her arm and beating her with it might be in order."

 

"That bad, huh?" he asked with a wince. He hadn't been on the island long enough to have any idea what was going on with Chin's situation. All he knew was the little that Danny knew from the gossip at the police department, which was very little after all the gossip had been filtered through Danny's personal bullshit-o-meter.

 

"Don't even get me started on that," Kono said, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the floor. "It'll involve a lot of yelling and rage, and then Chin'll be pissed that I said anything. Ask me when he's not anywhere close by and I'll give you the scoop on that. It's a touchy subject for him, and a situation that hurt him really bad, even if he does try to brush it off and pretend it didn't."

 

"I'll do that," Steve said, wanting to know what happened, especially since it seemed to be a very delicate subject. It was always best to know <i> _where </i>_ the landmines were in the minefields, and he had a feeling that this one was a real doozy.

 

~*~

 

The day was as dull and uneventful as they'd expected, and so Steve sent everyone home early, and he and Danny arrived at Grace's school at three sharp. She'd bounded out excitedly and hugged them both before climbing into the back seat of her dad's Camaro. "We gotta go anywhere else first?" she asked.

 

Danny shook his head as he climbed in the passenger's seat and buckled his seat belt. "Nah, Steve and I went went to his hotel during lunch like he said we would," he said, turning to look back at her and smile. "So we're going directly to the hotel."

 

"Awesome," she said, buckling her own seat belt and sitting back as Steve pulled out of the parking lot. "Some of the kids were soooo jealous when I told them where we were going. Their parents don't take them to cool places on the island."

 

"Well, what's the use of having money to spend, if you can't spend it on fun stuff every now and then?" Steve asked as he turned onto the street.

 

"Exactly," Grace said, and then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened that day, spending the fifteen minutes it took to get to the hotel chattering nonstop, to both their amusement.

 

Check-in was a painless process and soon enough they were escorted to the suite they were staying in, and after a big tip to a very beautiful and uncollared sub, left completely alone.

 

"Danno, come and look at my room!" Grace called out.

 

Danny strolled across the rather large and airy living area to the far side of the room – his and Steve's room was directly opposite from hers – and peered through the doorway.

 

The room and the furniture itself were earth tones, designed to go with any theme, and this one seemed to be specifically designed with Grace in mind. The canopy on the bed and the bedding itself were a rosy pink. Ballerinas featured on the two pieces of art on the walls, and there was an actual dollhouse, complete with an assortment of Barbies.

 

"Wow, honey, this is spectacular," he said, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. "Think you can stand being here a few days?" he asked with amusement as he watched her wander around, looking at everything almost bug-eyed.

 

"I think I can suffer through it," she said in a tone that was pure Williams' sarcasm.

 

Danny chuckled and ruffled her hair lightly after she flopped onto the bed, on her back. "Get unpacked, and pick out what you want to wear for dinner tonight. Steve made reservations for six o'clock down in the main restaurant."

 

"Okay, Danno," Grace said, getting up and heaving her small suitcase onto the bed.

 

Danny shook his head and headed out, not wanting to know if she really did have rocks in that thing...it was too heavy for just three days worth of clothes to be in it, and headed for the room he was sharing with Steve.

 

"So, that room looks like it was designed for Grace," Danny said, leaning against the doorway and watching Steve as he finished unpacking the last of their clothing.

 

"It was," Steve said, smiling at him as he hung up Danny's dress shirts. "They do themed rooms for the kids who stay in these suites, tailoring them to their interests. While Grace was getting her backpack and you were packing for this weekend, I peeked into her room to get an idea of what she likes, and then I called them when I got to the office."

 

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, she's really into Barbies right now. Good work; she's a little in love with that room."

 

"I'm glad she likes it," Steve said, moving toward him in a decidedly predatory manner.

 

Danny relaxed in his arms completely as Steve pulled him close, and he tilted his head up so Steve could press a gentle kiss against his mouth.

 

"And how do you like our room?" Steve asked as he walked him back deeper into it.

 

Danny's eyes drifted over the king size bed with its mahogany frame, the head and foot boards set up for a variety of restraints and grinned. "I think I've got a few ideas for tonight." Then he frowned. "Is this room soundproof?"

 

Steve nodded. "Yeah. There's also an intercom that connects Grace's room to ours, so if she has a problem, she can contact us through that. There's an alarm system also on the front door and the windows that will activate in here if someone comes in. We're completely safe."

 

"Good," Danny said, tilting his head up for another kiss, this one deeper and more possessive, making his toes curl inside his shoes.

 

Steve chuckled as Danny's hands crept under his shirt to splay across his back. "Later," he said, pushing him away gently after giving him one more quick kiss. "Me hard is not a show Gracie needs. I'm going to take a shower. You behave yourself."

 

"Yes, sir," Danny said, grinning as Steve grabbed the clothes he'd left on the bed and headed into the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

Dinner was a comfortable affair for all three, and particularly amusing for Danny. Steve and Grace had spent most of the time asking each other questions, Grace getting Steve to open up far more than Danny thought he would in such a short time, considering that his career as a Navy SEAL had practically inbred secrecy into his nature.

 

No less amusing was watching the two of them go all dominant on him when he casually mentioned he might be ordering the most decadent, most fattening and clogged artery inducing food on the menu, just to see what the two of them would do.

 

He ended up with the ahi tuna steak and a plate full of quite tasty and very good for him vegetables, as well as the two Doms in his life very satisfied with themselves, and Danny just didn't have the heart to tell them he was just fucking with them.

 

After dinner, they'd all taken a casual stroll on the beach, Grace between them and holding each of their hands. Then they'd headed back up to the suite and put on the first <i>Lord of the Rings</i> movie, which all of them had agreed on easily.

 

By the time the Fellowship made it into Moria, Grace was sound asleep, leaning up against Danny's side. Danny himself was pressed up against Steve, tucked up under his arm, his left hand casually resting on Steve's upper thigh.

 

"I should probably get her into bed," Danny murmured, leaning up slightly as he shook Grace's shoulder. "Grace, honey. Time to get into your pajamas and into bed."

 

Grace struggled up, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. "Okay, Danno," she mumbled as she stood up. She stumbled slightly as she stepped over to press a kiss to Steve's cheek. "Night, Uncle Steve."

 

"Night, honey," Steve said, watching her with a warm expression as she weaved her way to her bedroom, still half asleep.

 

Danny chuckled as he stood. "I'm going to make sure she's all tucked in and knows how to use the intercom. Why don't you get ready for bed?" he asked, his voice low and suggestive.

 

"You got anything in mind?" Steve asked, looking up at him, his gaze aggressive and predatory.

 

Danny grinned and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm game for anything you are."

 

Steve smiled back at him. "All right, then," he said, hopping up and heading toward the bedroom.

 

Danny shook his head and turned off the DVD player and the television, and rinsed out the glasses and bowl they'd used for popcorn. Then he walked into Grace's room to find her changed and under the covers, but not yet asleep, waiting for him to come and say goodnight.

 

He sat down on the bed beside her. "Okay, monkey, this is the intercom. If you need anything at all, push this button right here," he said, pointing to the one in question. "Sleep in as long as you want. We don't have a set time for anything, so no need to get up too early. If you get up and we're not up, call on the intercom and let us know, okay. We'll order room service and decide what we're gonna do for the day."

 

"Okay, Danno," Grace said, sitting up and hugging him, then kissing him on the cheek. "I really like Uncle Steve, you know. And he really, <i> _really </i>_ likes you."

 

"Yeah, I really, <i> _really </i>_ like him too," Danny said, kissing her on the forehead. "Night."

 

"Night," she said, burrowing under the covers and closing her eyes.

 

Danny turned off the light in the bedroom after making sure the nightlight near the bathroom was on, and then he turned off the lights in the living room.

 

When he entered the bedroom, he wasn't surprised to see Steve's chain and cuff sets attached to the head and foot boards, as well as several items from his personal kit laid out on the table close to the bed. Steve was nowhere in sight, but there was noise coming from the bathroom.

 

Danny closed the door securely behind him and double locked it just as Steve walked out of the bathroom without a stitch on, his cock already half hard. Danny's gaze roved over the man before him, and part of him was amazed that this gorgeous Dom was with him. All he could think of as Steve strode toward him was <i> _mine </i>._

 

"Grace all tucked in for the night?" he asked, stopping in front of him, just shy of touching him.

 

"Yeah. I'm all yours, babe," Danny said, taking a deep breath and letting himself go.

 

Steve pulled him close and kissed him deeply before letting him go. "Get undressed and do whatever you need to in the bathroom."

 

"Yes, sir," Danny murmured, following the order with all due haste. Twenty minutes later, Danny walked out of the bathroom to find Steve lying across the bed, stroking his cock idly, watching him with hooded eyes.

 

"Come here," Steve said, holding out his hand.

 

Danny took it willingly and put up no resistance as Steve pulled him on top of him and then rolled them over. "Safe word?"

 

"Stan," Danny murmured, relaxing into the bed as Steve straddled his body.

 

Steve leaned down to kiss him as he lifted Danny's hands over his head. Pulling back, he quickly fastened the cuffs to Danny's wrists, making sure they were secured and tightened properly. Then Steve slid off the bed and grabbed a cock ring, condom, lube, and an anal plug, long enough and designed to stimulate his prostate with every movement, but not particularly wide so that it would be uncomfortable.

 

Having a good idea of what Steve had planned, he eagerly spread his legs to make room for his Dom between them.

 

Steve set the items down next to him and ran his hands up and down Danny's thighs. "I'm going to put this cock ring on you, plug you, chain your ankles to the bed, and then I'm going to spend a good long while riding this beautiful cock of yours," he said, reaching up with his right hand and stroking Danny to full hardness. "You can come whenever you want, but you can only ejaculate when I do. Any objections before we get started?"

 

Danny shook his head. "My will is yours, sir," Danny murmured, taking a deep breath and relaxing his entire body, while Steve prodded his legs until they were bent at the knees.

 

Steve quickly secured the ring around his cock and then picked up the lube, slicking up two fingers and rubbing them against his hole, stimulating the nerves there until Danny moaned and pressed down against them. Then he slid them inside Danny's ass, brushing against his prostate. "Need more, or can you take the plug now?"

 

"I can take the plug," Danny said, watching him with hooded eyes as Steve slicked up the plug and then pushed it inside him.

 

"That feel good?" he asked, settling it in place.

 

"Yeah, that's good," Danny said, shifting his ass so that it rubbed against his prostate, sending a spike of pleasure through his body. "Perfect."

 

Leaning over, Steve took the tip of Danny's cock into his mouth and rubbed his tongue around the head, flicking the tip of it over the slit before pulling off with an intense suck.

 

"Christ, your mouth is lethal," Danny moaned, earning him a light pop on the leg.

 

"No talking unless I tell you to. I want to see how well you do at keeping your opinions to yourself," Steve said, chuckling when Danny nodded. "You can, however, make as many other noises as you want."

 

Steve kissed his way down Danny's thigh, climbing over the foot board as he got to the end and then he quickly but carefully strapped down Danny's legs. Climbing back onto the bed, Steve ripped open the condom packet and rolled the rubber down Danny's dick. "If you take my collar, would you want to continue wearing condoms?" he asked as he reached for the lube.

 

"If I wear your collar, sir, I would prefer not to use them," Danny answered honestly. "The only time I would require them is if we decide to play with a few subs before deciding on one."

 

Steve nodded as he finished slicking up Danny's cock and then rubbed lube just inside his ass. "Then we're in agreement." Moving further up, he positioned Danny's cock into place and then slid down on it. "I don't like prep other than a little lube when I take a cock inside me," he told him as he seated himself completely. "I like the burn."

 

Danny nodded but didn't say anything, because there wasn't a question asked. He doubted anything remotely intelligent would have escaped his mouth anyway, with the feeling of Steve's tight, hot body taking him in. He closed his eyes and moaned as Steve began to move, lifting himself only an inch or so before sliding back down, rotating his hips at the same time.

 

A slight, but firm pinch to a nipple made his dick throb and his eyes pop open. "Look at me," Steve demanded, staring down at him. "I want you to watch me ride your cock."

 

"Yes, sir," Danny moaned as Steve began riding him harder, using longer strokes. He gave the restraints a little tug and took comfort from the lack of give in them, in knowing that he was completely at the mercy of his Dom.

 

He lost all track of time as he watched Steve ride him; watching his face as he took his pleasure from Danny, staring at his Dom's cock as Steve stroked and played with it but never doing enough to make himself come.

 

Danny came twice and was on the threshold of a third when Steve's movements became shallow and erratic, his hand jerking himself off roughly.

 

"Now, Danny," Steve said hoarsely as he shot his load, streams of come splattering onto his own chest and running down his torso.

 

Danny groaned at the look of pure bliss and came hard, his vision graying just a little before focusing back on Steve, who was looking down at him, breathing hard and looking at him with such affection it made his heart flutter. He was almost sorry to have Steve lift off him completely, but relief at getting the cock ring off outweighed the disappointment of it.

 

Moving off the bed, Steve cleaned them both up and then he released Danny from the chains but left the cuffs on; sliding into bed with him and turning off the lights, he pulled Danny close, spooning up behind him.

 

"You please me so much," Steve murmured into the back of his neck before pressing a kiss there.

 

Danny turned his head so he could see Steve. "Thank you, sir," he said, smiling at him. He moaned softly as Steve lifted his head and pressed a sweet, slow kiss to his mouth, tongue darting in to taste him before he pulled away.

 

"Get some sleep. I want to fuck you before we go out tomorrow," Steve said, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

"I look forward to it," Danny said, grinning to himself as he closed his eyes.

 

~*~

 

Steve smiled as Grace flopped down into the lounger next to his. “Have fun?” After her swim with the dolphins, she'd made a beeline for the bathroom and he hadn't had a chance yet to talk to her.

 

“Yeah, I did! It was awesome!” she said, vibrating with excitement. “Can we go again tomorrow?”

 

“Sure. You can swim with the dolphins as many times as you want,” he told her, his eyes drifting over to where Danny was waiting his turn at the bar. His eyes traveled over the markings on Danny's upper left arm, signifying him as a Master-Courtesan of <i> _Bellevue </i>_: a sword encircled by blood red roses and their thorny vines. Then his gaze traveled to the gladiolus flower on the small of his back. It was dark purple on the edges of the petals, fading into white and then a dark reddish-purple in the center of the flower, signifying the two sessions he spent at <i> _Libertine </i>._ Most of the time, the markings were hidden from view, but with Danny wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, they were on display for the entire hotel, and it was definitely garnering him a lot of attention, from both Doms and subs.

 

“Does it bother you that Danno's getting all that attention?” Grace asked when a young <i> _Lokelani </i>_ Dom sidled up next to Danny and not-so-subtly ran a hand up his back and leaned in close to talk to him.

 

Steve looked at her and smiled. “Yes and no. It's just part of my dynamic not to like others giving attention to someone I'm involved with, but they also don't know he's seeing anyone, so I can hardly fault them for something I would do myself if I were in their situation.” He grinned wider as she giggled and he looked back in time to see Danny smile apologetically at the guy before walking away with the three drinks he'd purchased.

 

“Hey, Monkey,” he said as he handed over the strawberry lemonade she went wild over at dinner and then handed their waters over to Steve before sliding into the lounger and snuggling up against him. “Have fun with the dolphins?”

 

“Yes!” Grace exclaimed after a long sip of her ice cold drink. “It was sooo much fun! The instructor even let me help feed them afterward. Uncle Steve said I can go again tomorrow.”

 

“This is your weekend. You can do whatever you want,” Danny assured her.

 

“Can I go swimming with Uncle Steve at the beach after lunch?” she asked.

 

“Sure thing,” Danny said, resting his head against Steve's shoulder. “If you want to swim in the pool, go ahead. Just stay where I can see you.”

 

“Okay, Danno,” she said, setting her drink in the holder on the arm of her lounger and then leaning over to kiss both of their cheeks before rushing to the pool and cannonballing into the five-foot area.

 

Steve chuckled as she surfaced and then swam over to where a couple of kids were playing, and soon enough she was involved in their game. “She's something else, Danny. I don't think you need to worry about her at all. She's clearly really happy here.”

 

“And she really likes you,” Danny said, running his hand over Steve's firm, well-defined stomach. “You don't know how relieved I am that you two get along so well already. That was one of my biggest fears getting involved with someone...that she wouldn't like them at all.”

 

“Well, that's one obstacle blown wide open,” Steve said, turning his head slightly to press a kiss on top of Danny's head. “Care to continue negotiations on that collar I'm itching to put around your neck?”

 

Danny huffed out a small laugh. “You're such a goof. It's a good thing you turn me on in about a hundred different ways or I might have to run the other direction.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Steve said, sliding a hand down Danny's arm. “I'm serious. If I'm going to make sure people know you're mine, I'd like to have the collar to back it up.”

 

Danny raised his head and grinned at him. “You talking about that kid that approached me at the bar?”

 

“That and the other twenty people that were eying you like you were a big, thick, juicy steak and they hadn't eaten in a week,” Steve muttered, his eyes following Grace for a few moments as she and two other girls dodged the only boy in a game of Marco Polo. “Doms <i> _and </i>_ subs were looking at you like they wanted to crawl on top of you.”

 

“Good thing the only one I want crawling on top of me is you,” Danny murmured, pressing a kiss to Steve's jaw before resting his head against his shoulder again. “But okay, fine. Everything in me tells me I can trust you with pretty much everything, and so does Gracie, and let me tell you, that daughter of mine may only be nine, but she's already a shrewd judge of character. So that's not an issue.

 

“What's going to be an issue is that we will have to have a submissive, because I do have needs that you won't be able to meet, since you're a Dom and not a Switch. I refuse to ignore a part of my dynamic again. Is that going to be a problem?” Danny asked him.

 

Steve shook his head. “No, not at all, so long as we agree on the submissive. Any preferences?”

 

Danny sighed. “Honestly? I don't think I'd want a woman, unless someone really stood out to us. I don't want anymore kids, unless it's through adoption, and I'd prefer not to take that chance. I'd hate to collar a woman and then have her expect children or to change her mind later on about wanting some. I'd rather avoid that possibility.”

 

“Why adoption?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“Grace, actually. We had discussed further siblings after her mother and I got divorced, and she said she didn't so much care if it was a blood sibling, and that there were lots of kids out there who didn't have parents who wanted them, and it would be good for us to take in a kid that was already around that didn't have a home. I swear to God, when she finally finished with her spiel and those eyes, I was about ready to call the nearest adoption agency.”

 

Steve laughed and then did so again but louder when he saw Grace dunk the boy she was playing with under the water. “I can well imagine. Looks like there's a new member of the Grace Williams fan club,” he said, motioning to the boy, who was staring after Grace, who was swimming out of arms way, with a besotted expression.

 

Danny shook his head. “Looks like a little sub in the making. Poor boy doesn't even know what he's in for in the future.”

 

“I take it you've discussed dynamics with Grace already?” he asked. It was pretty obvious from her earlier question, but he was curious as to what she knew.

 

“Yeah, as much as I could without getting into the details of the sexual aspects. She knows I'm a Switch, and there was a possibility of having another Switch or a Dom in my life. Don't worry; we won't confuse her or anything. She just wants me to be happy,” Danny said, tilting his head to press a kiss to the side of Steve's neck.

 

“Good. So are there any other concerns I need to worry about before we move ahead?” Steve asked him.

 

After several moments, Danny shook his head. “It's crazy, but I can't think of anything else. I should probably be freaking out with how fast this is moving between us, but honestly? I can't find the energy or the drive to freak out about it.” Danny raised his head to look Steve in the eye. “It just <i> _feels </i>_ right, and that's something I've never felt before, not even with Rachel. Something tells me this is exactly where I'm supposed to be, so I'm just going to go with it for once in my life instead of overthinking it.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Steve murmured into his hair, thinking about the collar he had in his drawer upstairs. He'd purchased it before they even had their first date. He'd gone into the shop after seeing a few on display in the window, and he hadn't even been able to help himself, even though he had no idea whether or not they would find themselves compatible. He hoped that Danny liked it as much as he did.

 

~*~

 

Later that evening, after dinner and a trip to the movies, and after Grace had knocked out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Steve waited in the bedroom while Danny showered. He'd taken one himself while Danny had put Grace to bed, and now he waited, case in his hand, for Danny to emerge.

 

Though no one looking at him would know it, he was a bundle of nerves on the inside. In the sixteen years he'd been legally allowed to give a submissive a collar, he never had, not even on a temporary basis. He'd played a lot, and had a few short-term contracts, but he'd never once put a collar around another person's neck. And if he had his way, this would be the only time he did, with the exception of whoever they chose as their submissive at a future date. But that one would be for the both of them. But Danny...he was for him, and him alone.

 

Part of him wondered if he really was nuts, because he was about to (hopefully) collar a man he'd only known for a week. But from the moment he saw Danny, even as unsure as he was about Danny's dynamic, he knew that the other man was the one he'd been waiting for. That he was a Switch and willing to collar for the right Dom just made things easier for Steve, but the truth of the matter was, he'd have pursued Danny even if he had been a Dom, and once he had him they could have collared a submissive or two together.

 

“Is everything okay, sir?”

 

Steve spun around to see Danny had come out of the bathroom, naked and completely without shame. He was watching him curiously and with a little concern, probably because Steve, who was usually hyperaware of everything around him, hadn't heard him do so.

 

He smiled at him. “Yeah, I'm good,” Steve said, taking the case and going to sit on the bed. “Come here.”

 

Danny, who had been staring at the case with more than a little surprise, immediately obeyed, situating himself in front of Steve and then dropping to his knees.

 

Steve opened the case to reveal the sapphire studded collar inside. The wheat-chain collar was about one-half inch thick, made of platinum and was liberally sprinkled with sapphires that would complement Danny's eyes greatly. A small oval platinum disk circled with tiny sapphires and diamonds dangled from the center and had Steve's name etched into it in calligraphy. It was a collar specifically created for Switches, collars for submissives tending to to be thicker and the name of their Dom on a spreader directly embedded in the collar itself.

 

“I bought this the night you said yes to our date. I knew the moment I saw you that I wanted you. I know it's only been a week, but I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I promise to take care of both you and your daughter, to give you both everything you need and desire if it's within my power. Will you wear my collar as my submissive?”

 

Danny smiled at him, warm and bright. “Yes, sir, I would be honored.” Then he bowed his head.

 

Steve's fingers shook slightly as he took the collar and slid it around Danny's neck, fastening the lock securely. When Danny raised his head, Steve let his fingers trail over the collar. “This looks incredible on you,” he murmured as he leaned down and pressed a brief, gentle kiss against his sub's mouth. “Stand up.”

 

Danny stood and Steve pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time hard and possessive. Danny melted against him, allowing him to plunder his mouth. At the same time, Steve guided him around the bed and then down onto it, reaching for the cuffs. “Put your hands above your head.”

 

Danny complied, taking a deep breath and then letting the last of the tension leave him and he watched with hooded eyes as Steve cuffed his hands to the headboard. He tugged on them, testing the give and adjusted himself so that there was less give.

 

“You're going to give up that godawful apartment,” Steve said as he got up and rummaged through the kit the hotel offered in every room and pulled out a silk scarf. “We can find a better place for play if you don't want to do it at home.”

 

Danny shook his head. “At home is fine, sir. The master bedroom is soundproof, so Grace wouldn't hear anything. I just didn't want a bunch of people parading in and out of the house. I'll call tomorrow to give notice and we can move everything next weekend. Grace is spending the weekend at a friend's house for a slumber-slash-birthday party. I'd still like to have a primary address that isn't the house we live in.”

 

“We can use my father's home as the primary,” Steve said, dropping the scarf on the bed and then tugging off the tank top and boxer briefs he'd pulled on after his shower. Then he grabbed the lube and tossed it onto the bed as well. Then he deliberately took the last of the condoms and dropped them into the trash can, which made Danny smile.

 

"That sounds good to me," Danny said, watching as Steve climbed between his spread legs and picked up the scarf.

 

"Does being blindfolded bother you?" Steve asked as he slid the black, fluid material through his fist.

 

"Not at all, sir," Danny said, lifting his head so the blindfold could be tied into place.

 

"Can you see out of that?" Steve asked once he was finished.

 

Danny opened his eyes and shifted his head around. "Nope, it's good. Can't even see any light."

 

"Good," Steve said with a chuckle as he got off the bed again and cuffed his ankles to the foot board. Danny could hear movements on the other side of the room and things being moved around, but without any way to see, he'd just have to wait for his Dom to do whatever it was he was going to do. He didn't bother trying to sate his curiosity by asking, because he doubted Steve would tell him anyway.

 

Only a few minutes passed before he felt the bed shift again and Steve leaning above him. "Use your safe word if I do anything that troubles you or makes you uncomfortable, and we'll talk about it and move on to something else."

 

Danny nodded and relaxed, his eyes staring up into the darkness of the black silk. Then he let out a soft cry and his toes curled as the light thud of a deer leather flogger lashed over his chest. A very light sting and a little thud against his skin was enough to make his cock jerk repeatedly as Steve worked his way down his torso and over his cock. How Steve knew exactly what he'd like when they hadn't talked about this kind of play yet, he didn't know, but if he hadn't let Steve collar him already, he'd have been begging for one come morning. The blindfold only made it more delicious, because he never knew where it was going to hit next, and Steve changed it up frequently after the first run down his body.

 

"When I tell you to come, you can come without ejaculation," Steve said, his voice low and sultry and commanding. "You can only ejaculate once I come inside you. Clear?"

 

"Yes, sir," Danny said hoarsely, working hard to keep his orgasm at bay while Steve worked over his entire body from mid-chest to his thighs.

 

Another hit from the soft tails kissed the base of his cock, the soft sting of it making him arch his hips involuntarily. "Come."

 

It took everything in him not to shoot as he came, his cock jerking in the air. His body loosened up as it passed and he melted into the bed, groaning when Steve ran the tresses over the length of his cock, not striking but letting them glide lightly.

 

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Steve asked as he moved away. "Do you have any idea how many Doms wish they could find someone like you? So responsive, so much training. I love how you respond to me."

 

Steve removed the chains from the cuffs on Danny's ankles and then slipped onto the bed, settling between his legs. A moment later he slipped two slicked fingers into Danny's ass, spreading the lube around and adding a third to make sure he didn't hurt him. "And just think...you're all mine," Steve finally said as he pushed into Danny, not bothering to add more lube to his erection. While he would never hurt Danny, at least not in any way his sub didn't want him to, he wanted Danny to feel it a little come tomorrow. He wanted Danny to walk around, feeling this, knowing he was all his.

 

He pulled Danny's legs onto his shoulders and thrust into him hard and fast, fighting off his own orgasm to make it last. He'd been on the edge since the first slap of the flogger, Danny's responses making him hard and aching.

 

He reached between them and stroked Danny's cock. "Come for me, Danny," he growled, thrusting into him hard once more before he shuddered through the hardest, most intense orgasm he'd ever had, his breath hitching as Danny clenched around him as he came.

 

He let Danny's legs drop and then he rested his head on Danny's chest, making sure to keep his full weight off Danny while his cock softened inside his sub. Then he pulled out and leaned up to kiss Danny slow and deep. "I'm so glad I get to do this for the rest of my life," he murmured against Danny's mouth.

 

"So am I," Danny said with a sigh.

 

Steve reached up with one hand and unclipped the first cuff and then the other, and then he removed the blindfold and tossed it off to the side. He pulled Danny close, so they were chest to chest, Steve's leg thrown over his sub's body, and he reached out to touch the collar. He almost couldn't believe Danny really let him put one on him. "Mine."

 

Danny's smile was warm and full of affection. "Yours."

 

~*~

It was the middle of the night when Danny woke to kisses being pressed against the back of his neck and shoulders, while Steve's hands slid up and down his thighs. "Awake?" Steve asked when Danny moaned softly.

 

"Yeah," Danny said sleepily, moving his leg when Steve prodded to give him better access. His body was still loose, taking Steve's cock in easily. He sighed softly when his Dom began moving with slow, deep thrusts, allowing the pleasure to slowly build between them, though not enough to push them over the edge.

 

After awhile, Danny didn't know how long, Steve's thrusts quickened, pushing into his body fast and deep. He was on the cusp of orgasm when Steve murmured into his ear. "Don't come yet. I want to suck you when I'm done."

 

The very idea nearly had him coming and Danny clamped down on it, moaning as Steve filled his body, his hips jerking with shallow thrusts as he came. He pulled out gently and then Danny shivered and groaned when Steve's tongue lapped at his ass for a few moments before pushing him down on his back.

 

"Grab the headboard and keep your hands there," Steve ordered as he lowered himself so his mouth hovered over Danny's cock.

 

Danny's entire body shivered as Steve's tongue darted out and licked the slit before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. He moved down slowly, taking him in a little at a time, his tongue rubbing over the back of his cock, until he swallowed around him.

 

Crying out, Danny held himself still until Steve prodded him, and he began thrusting up gently as Steve bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him down his throat with every thrust and swallowing around him. It wasn't until Steve clenched down on his hips with his fingers that Danny allowed himself to come down Steve's throat, his entire body tense and shaking through his orgasm as Steve pulled back and sucked gently until Danny was finished and becoming too sensitive for the stimulation.

 

Crawling up next to him and taking him in his arms, Steve kissed him hard, his tongue exploring his mouth briefly, before kissing him gentler and sweeter.

 

Danny sighed happily and burrowed his face into the crook of Steve's neck, and let himself drift back off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Danny found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, his fingers trailing over the collar he agreed to wear last night. The weight of it felt both odd and good at the same time. He'd never truly expected to wear one in his lifetime, and for the first time, he was glad things turned out the way they had, as much as he hated everything that had happened between him and Rachel, and as much as he hated that Grace no longer had a mother in her life. Still, Steve was a far better person than Rachel had apparently ever been, and he thought that his Dom would be an excellent father and role model, as far as dynamic went.

 

“Having second thoughts?” Steve asked as he came up behind him and slid his arms around Danny's waist.

 

“Not a single one,” Danny said, leaning back against him and to the side so he could turn and press a kiss against Steve's jaw. “Come on, let's go and see if Grace is ready for breakfast.” She had called them on the intercom when she got up and notified them that she was going to take a nice, long bath in the hedonistic tub the second bathroom held. That had been an hour and twenty minutes ago, so she was probably ready.

 

Steve took Danny's hand and pulled him into the living room, where Grace was sitting on the sofa, playing with her Gameboy. “Hey, Monkey.”

 

“Hey, Danno,” she said, glancing up at them briefly, only to do a double-take. She set aside her video game to stare at her father. “Is that a collar?”

 

Danny nodded and sat down next to her. “Yeah. Remember how I told you that if someone really special came along someday, I might take one?” When Grace nodded, he continued. “Well, Steve is that someone really special, and he asked me last night, and I said yes.”

 

“Does this mean Uncle Steve is coming to live with us now?” she asked, glancing from one to the other.

 

Danny nodded. “Yes, if that's okay with you.”

 

Grace's smile was as bright as the sun as she threw herself at her father. “Yes, it's okay with me!” she half-shrieked in his ear. “I'm so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, baby,” Danny murmured, glancing up at Steve, who was looking down on them with an enormous amount of fondness and he dared to think, a little bit of love.

 

Pulling back, Grace stood up and then launched herself at Steve, who easily caught her and swept her up into a big hug. “I am so glad I get to be a part of your family,” he murmured into her hair.

 

“Me too,” she whispered back, though it was loud enough for Danny to hear. Then she looked at him. “We need to go and get all your stuff. Should we do that now?”

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “You wanted to swim with the dolphins, right? And we do have another night here.”

 

“But I want you all moved in today,” she said, pouting slightly.

 

Danny pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh when he saw how easily his Dom was wavering under that look. Grace already had Steve wrapped around her tiny fingers. Steve was in _so_ much trouble.

 

“Okay, how about we compromise? We'll stay here for the day, and you can swim with the dolphins and we can have lunch, and then late this afternoon, we'll check out and go back to my hotel to get all my stuff, and we can have dinner at home?”

 

Grinning, Grace nodded. “Okay, I'll agree to that. Can we go to breakfast now?”

 

“Sure thing,” he said, setting her down on her feet and watching her run off to her room to put away her video game and grab her shoes.

 

Danny moved next to Steve and wrapped his arms around his Dom's waist. “She's got your number, babe.”

 

Steve laughed, low and husky. “Yeah, she really does. That's okay, though. I kind of love her, you know.”

 

“Mmm,” Danny hummed, nodding his agreement. “She's kind of lovable, so it's understandable.”

 

Smiling down at him, Steve said, “I kind of love you, too.”

 

At that Danny grinned. “Right back at you, sir.”


End file.
